DE 195 24 235 A1 discloses a method for the production of a molded part having different material thicknesses is known. DE 195 24 235 A1 provides that a base board is initially cut to an intermediary or finished measurement. Subsequently, a strengthening element is cut and connected on the base board by means of a joining technique, such as adhesion, welding or soldering, as well as clinching, for example. Subsequently, further punching and forming steps are carried out on the base board to produce the molded part.